Does This Darkness Have a Name?
by xxTaylorSingerxx
Summary: When your best friend, who also doubles as your boyfriend, gets possessed by an evil fox spirit, most girls would run away. Not Taylor. She and Stiles had been best friends as well as neighbors their whole lives, and he was her first love. So there's not a chance she'd let him go, and with the help of the Pack, maybe she won't have to. Even if it's by any means necessary.


Taylor bit her lip and pressed herself farther against the wall, hoping to God that he couldn't sense her. As soon as the lights in the school started flickering, she knew that he was there. The Nogitsune was in the body of the one guy that she loved more than anything; he also happened to be her best friend and the one guy who knew her better than anyone. It was like with Stiles gone, a part of her was missing and she couldn't handle that either. But her Stiles…he was still in there somewhere.

"Oh Little Dove," Stiles crooned as he walked down the hallways, the Oni not too far behind him. "I know you're here. I know you're all here…trying to find ways to get your Stiles back; perfect little Stiles. It's kind of pathetic, really. Especially since Stiles is gone, long gone. I'm in charge now."

Hearing his footsteps getting closer and closer, and the dark blonde hated the fact that she had ran off from the rest of The Pack, so now she was all alone. Ironically, she was in the library where Stiles had kissed her the first time, and she truly hoped the Nogitsune didn't remember or have any access to Stiles' memories. The footsteps were getting louder, louder along with the beating of her heart. Taylor wasn't sure what he wanted with her, and she wasn't sure why she had this gut feeling that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Come back to me, Stiles," she whispered as she wrapped her fingers around the locket he'd given her for Christmas that year. The left side had a picture of them as kids and arms wrapped around each other awkwardly, and the picture on the right was after the lacrosse game where he scored the winning goal; his arms were wrapped around her waist, chin on her shoulder as she leaned into him and laced their hands as they smiled into the camera. That was her Stiles and she refused to believe he was gone. "He's not going to hurt you, Taylor," she whispered to herself. "He won't find you and he won't hurt you. If anything, Derek and the guys would scare him off. Maybe Lydia can even scream him off-"

A sudden thud stopped her in her tracks, and she tried to make herself smaller. Yelling and fighting was going on in the hallway, and she could hear Scott in Alpha mode, growling. Derek might've been there too.

"Stay away from her!" Derek growled as he fought with one of the Oni. "What do you even want with Taylor anyway? She has nothing to do with this. Nothing at all, and she's just a human with no powers. She's no use to you, or the fucking creepy as Hell trickster powers you have."

Stiles smirked, watching as Scott and his Pack fought against his Oni and he just stood there to watch. "Stiles…" He heard the voice that was angelic to him, whisper his name, well Stiles' name and instantly he felt this urge, this curiosity to get to her as soon as he could. How interesting.

"It's precious that you care so much, wolf," the Nogitsune smirked with those darkened and tired eyes. They were black instead of the normal chocolaty brown, as he began his trek to the library. "Derek Hale in love with a defenseless teenage boy's girlfriend, but yet she's too in love with her best friend to notice. It's a shame really…you think you could keep her safer? Keep Little Dove away from me? NO! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? You cannot kill me, and I get what I want. I want Taylor, and you trying to keep her from me…is really, really pissing me off. I'm afraid; you all won't like me when I'm mad."

Suddenly, Stiles was long gone, leaving the Oni to continue the fight.

"He's after her!" Scott called out as he dodged the sword. "Who knows what he's gonna do to her. Someone's gotta go. Lydia! Run…get out of here once you grab Taylor. She's Stiles' anchor, Lydia. It's one of our last resorts."

Lydia nodded and quickly ran off, trying like Hell to not trip in her heels. Why'd she even choose to wear them?

Taylor could feel him getting closer, even before the footsteps were able to be heard.

"Oh, Little Dove why do you run? I enjoy the chase as much as the next guy, but being over a thousand years old really wears on my patience," he growled as he smelled the vanilla and strawberry scent. "And I don't like it when they try to keep what I want from me and what I want is you. Just ask Allison…she was your friend right? Poor Argent thinking she could-"

"Shut up!" Taylor yelled suddenly as she made herself known and threw a book at him, which actually hit the Nogitsune. Not that the book hurt by any means, but the aim was impressive for a normal girl. "I don't care who you are or what you want, but don't you dare bring Allison into this. You don't…you don't scare me. Not anymore." Not that she was entirely sure she believed that herself, but Taylor truly hoped this evil fox spirit inside of Stiles would.

Before she could even look away or blink for that matter, Taylor was being pressed against the nearest wall by the Nogitsune, his nose and lips by her ear and cheek as his body was flush to hers. He was angry with his cold eyes flaring abnormally and enough so that it gave her chills.

"Mmm Little Dove, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He growled, and Taylor found herself not pushing away, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. Was it because it was still Stiles' body? Or was it because part of her was…okay with this? Why in the Hell would she be okay with this? Stiles' breath was hot against her flesh, his teeth scratching ever so slightly, before he pulled back and looked at her with a straight face, "A whole lot feistier than I expected, and I like it…a lot. I bet your so-called friends didn't even realize what's underneath all of this; it's a good thing you are all mine now."


End file.
